


Choices

by tornyourdress



Category: Summer Sisters - Judy Blume
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wonder...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Cassandra and Vixen, summer sisters forever . . .

There are things you don’t tell Maizie about Caitlin Somers. She has read your college application essay, _Caitlin Somers, the Most Influential Person in My Life_ , over and over. She’s seen the photos. She’s heard some of the stories, though mostly the generic ones, things that could have happened with anyone, any girl.

What do you tell her about Caitlin? That she was – is? – the best friend you’ve ever had, despite her faults, despite hating Abby and marrying your first love, despite being frustrating and self-centred and impossible. Because she is – was – something intoxicating, seductive, beautiful, and you loved her. Still love.

Somewhere between friendship and love lies what you and Caitlin had. Summer sisterhood. Almost family.

You try to tell Maizie this, but it’s hard to explain. And there is so much you can’t tell her.

You can’t tell her about when Caitlin danced for you. The silence after the music stopped, the pounding of your heart, staring at her on the floor in her flamenco outfit, so beautiful, _so fucking beautiful_ , and you standing there, and that night, you made a choice. You chose not to.

You wonder how things would have been if you chose differently.

If you’d still have her.

But then, maybe Maizie wouldn’t be here. Maybe you and Gus wouldn’t have what you have.

If you had the choice now, would you give up her, and him, and your children, to have Caitlin back?

You don’t let yourself think about it.


End file.
